


He Howls For You

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he howls for you, he howls for you to return</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Howls For You

The full moon was large that night

The dark sky was clear

The stars shone brightly

And the distant planets made an appearance

 

It was cold, almost bitter

He gave you his coat and embrace

As you perched yourselves on the mossy mound

Enjoying the beauty of the darkness

 

Creatures of the night

Your mutual label

As you relish the absence of the sun

And celebrate the moon’s silver light

 

You asked him to cry to the beauty in the sky

And so he did, his chilling howl encouraging others to join

He would do almost anything for you

So why didn’t you ask for him to save you?

 

Now exactly one year later

He stands alone on that mound

A lone, heartbroken wolf

He mourns for you, he mourns for you

 

He tips his head up at the moon

Glaring down mockingly at him

And so he howls for you

He howls for you to return


End file.
